


So. I Can't Kiss You?

by Lazy_Creativity



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Law/oc bonus, Mostly Dofl./Oc, Play-like Formatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Creativity/pseuds/Lazy_Creativity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you deny a woman's, who is a bit insane, kiss to you? Well, Doflamingo will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So. I Can't Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Doflamingo, Law, or Dressrosa. I only own my Ocs
> 
> \- Sakura is only 3 inches smaller than Don. With heels on she’s about the same height.  
> \- ~Italics~ means Actions  
> \- (Italics) means Thoughts

I, Sakura Knight, love messing around with DonQuixote Doflamingo. Just imagining the surprise and anger faces he makes when I say or do something to bruise his ego, sends me in a fit of giggles. Now many wonder why I haven’t been killed by him yet. Well, you see, I’m just stronger than him. I’m not boasting in anyway, but I am. Today, it seems that I have taken my joking around too far and now he won’t even yell much less look at me. He started walking to Dressrosa’s tourist square to cool off. (hehe!) I followed, of course.

Sakura: Come one Don. I only put a little bit of hot sauce in your food. 

Doflamingo: It was the Tatababasco spice*!!

Sakura: As I said, only a little.

Doflamingo: Urrrggggh. ~ Quickly walks away ~

Sakura: At least I did it when no one was around. I even have had 3 gallons of water ready. Please forgive me. ~ Leans to kiss him on the cheek ~

Doflamingo: ~ Lightly pushes her away ~ Yeah, whatever. Don’t kiss me. I’m not in the mood.

Sakura: Eh. O.O lll ( Did he just...?)

What the-? Why is he walking away? He never pushes me away when I kiss him. I mean, yeah he grumbles a bit before he kisses me back on the cheek but never this. I finally come out of my stupor to catch up with him. However, I was still quite surprised, so for a few minutes we were in dead silence. Even the bustling people couldn’t fill it in.

Sakura: Sooooo. I can’t kiss you?

Doflamingo: No.

Sakura: Not at all?

Doflamingo: Not at all.

Sakura: Really~?

Doflamingo: YES!! In no way, shape, or form can you, Sakura Knight, kiss me, DonQuixote Doflamingo, understand??!!! ~ Face Turing red with anger ~

Sakura: Ahh. So, what’s your favorite ice cream flavor?

Doflamingo: Wha-? =.=

Sakura: I asked ‘What’s your favorite ice cream flavor?’

Doflamingo: I know that but why-

Sakura: Do you want me to stay on the kissing subject?

Doflamingo: No but-

Sakura: So, what is it?

Doflamingo: ~ Stares at her for a bit then sighs ~ Strawberry.

Sakura: Pink is really your fetish, huh?

Doflamingo: Hey!! ~ Starts to turn to her ~

Sakura: My sweet tooth is acting up. I’m going to get some ice cream. ~ Walks away ~

Doflamingo: ~ Growls ~

I come back with my strawberry ice cream in a cone, and we keep walking. I can tell that he’s glaring at me and thinking that I only asked about the flavor so I can get it for myself. Ironically, I hate strawberry flavor. We keep walking in silence; the tension still there from earlier. After taking a few more licks, I call out for Doflamingo.

Sakura: Hey. You want some?

Doflamingo: Huh?

Grabbing his feathered coat, I smash the cone onto his mouth area. I made sure that a lot got on. There must have been a fair amount of pressure being used because I even pushed him into the wall. All the bystanders stared at the scene as grasps and horror filled the air. The utter surprise on his face made me smile. A smile that made the citzens shiver in fear.

Doflamingo: O.O!!

Sakura: ~ Drops ice cream ~ Ah. My ice cream fell.

Doflamingo: You... SON OF A-!

Sakura: I’m still craving something sweet, though.

Doflamingo: I SWEAR SAKURA!!

Sakura: Good thing you had a bite.

Doflamingo: I’LL- What? O.O

Sakura: ~ Licks lips ~ Itadakimasu!

I began to lick and nip everywhere the ice cream was smeared at. Everytime he would move backwards, I would bite him and bring him forwards again. Fortunately, his face was angled, so our sunglasses didn’t bash each other’s. No one and I mean NO ONE tells me that I can’t kiss him, not even Doflamingo himself. However, just this once I’ll ‘listen’ to his wishes and not kiss him.

Doflamingo: You know, I’m sure we established that I wasn’t in the mood to kiss you.

Sakura: We’re not kissing. ~ Licks cream under chin ~ I’m eating the leftovers that you carelessly let smear over your face. ~ Licks along jaw ~ Plus, your not kissing me back.

Doflamingo: That I carelessly smeared, huh?

Sakura: Yup. ~ Licks & nips some more ~

Doflamingo: ~ Sweatdrops ~  ( She looks so stocic right now. I think I just pissed her off. -_-lll )

While finishing on the last smears of cream, I felt Don wrap an arm around my waist. Quirking an eyebrow, I observe how his face slowly comes. We were so close when... our sunglasses bashed each other’s. There was some silence until we laughed our asses off. The atmosphere was clearer now. Even the citizens were giggling with us. (With not at or there will be an accident.) 

Taking off the other’s glasses, we finally kissed. Many would think it would be rough and wild. One trying to dominate the other. When in actuality, it was gentle and slow. Each leisurely  trying to savor the other like we’ll never meet again. 

Breaking the kiss, I lightly brush my lips on his forehead and then his nose. He may be the most insane person in the world, but he’ll always be one of my precious ones along with my lil sis. Don smiles; it’s not the smile that he is know for. It’s much smaller and not as wide yet has so much warmth one can’t help but smile too.

Sakura: Hehehe. Let’s go home to wipe my saliva off your face. ~ Wipes his face with sleeve ~

Doflamingo: Got it. Fufufu.

Letting go of my waist and handing each other’s glasses back, we started to walk back where we came. He secretly took hold my hand. He can be so handsome at times. Can he really not know that he himself messes with my heart everyday, sending it into a frenzy of emotions that I try to hide?

Sakura: One more thing, Don.

Doflamingo: Yes, Saku.

Sakura: Never deny me my kisses. I give two shits whether you're mad or not. Unless you fallen for another woman that’s not a whore, don’t deny me that. ~ Smiles ~

Doflamingo: O_O

Doflamingo:  FUFUFUFUFU!!! Got it, got it! I’ll never do that to you!!! Fufufu!

Far in the Distance:

Kiki: Onee-san. Was that really necessary? -_-lll  Law, we should lea-- ~ Turns around ~ Law?

Law: ~ Walks back with a cup in hand ~

Kiki: Where did you just go? You could’ve gotten in trou--humph!

Law: ~ Smears choco ice cream over her lips ~ Hehehe. Oops!

Kiki: O_O Hahahahaha!! Well, you better start cleaning it then. ~ Pulls him closer ~

Law: No prob. ( Thank you Sakura-ya!! )

Towards the Palace:

Sakura: ~ Behind back Thumbs-up ~ Welcome little bro *Whispers*

Doflamingo: What was that?

Sakura: Nothing. ~ Slyly grins ~

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Tatababasco spice - the hottest spice in the One Piece world. Chapter 373


End file.
